Console Commands (Skyrim)
As with The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, and The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Console commands are available in the PC version of the game. Opening the console can be done through the tilde-key (~), it sits before the "1" key and under the ESC-key. Codes using Toggle command (it is *not* case sensitive, "a" is same as "A") : *'Addfac '' ''1' - Adds the selected NPC to a faction. May cause undesired and buggy AI behavior. Also addtofaction can be used instead of addfac. **'Addtofaction 19809 1' adds an NPC to the marriage-faction, allowing players to marry this NPC. **'Addtofaction 0005A1A4 1' adds an NPC to the player ally faction, which will make a normally hostile NPC no longer hostile towards the player. **'Addtofaction 5C84D 1' adds an NPC to the potentialfollower faction. However, whether or not they'll follow you depends on their disposition towards you. *'tg' - Toggles grass display. *'TLL' - Disable/Enable LOD, which will reduce your view distance drastically (can be useful for a performance gain or for certain glitches and annoyances that pertain to LOD) *'Addshout' - Add selected shout to player skill list. Shout Codes., Shouts are also part of spells so in order for this command to work you would need the spells unlocked. *'Equipitem ' - Forces the targetted actor (or your character, if using the "player.equipitem" command instead) to equip a specific item, if it is present in their inventory. **The "showinventory" command can be used with this to provide you with the FormID of equippable items in an actor's inventory. **You can use this command on yourself (player.equipitem ) to equip weapons that are not normally available in the game. Ex. "player.equipitem 0010ec8a" allows you to equip a Dwarven Sphere Centurian's Crossbow. (Looks like a normal iron bow but glows red) *'SetPlayerRace ' - Doing this will allow you to change your race without using showracemenu, but you do not get the luxury of the menu. (Note: This appears to bug out after certain transformations (ex: Werewolf) and you will be back to your original race, or the race you selected using showracemenu.) *'coc qasmoke' - This brings you to the testing hall with all items and crafting interfaces in the game. Be careful as opening enchanted armor and weapons cabinets may cause your game to crash (in some cases the game may simply stop responding, if this is the case, be patient and let the objects load; there are a lot of them- every type of regular weapon times at least 20). *'Setstage' - Used to set the quest stage (Useful for bugged quests), requires a unique ID code; questgiver e.g. mg (Mages Guild), tg (Thieves Guild), Quest number within its questline, followed by a number (Haven't quite worked out how the value is attributed to the objectives). Usage - setstage mg01 200. *'coc '' - This will teleport you to any location you type in. **'''Example: coc riverwood, or coc whiterun **NOTE: Not all locations have a known coc location code. **NOTE#2: COC doesnt teleport you to the same place using fast travel would. *'fov ''x' - Adjust field of view (insert fov value into ) *'showracemenu''' - Bring up character customization menu. **'NOTE:' Your health Magicka, Stamina, and Health levels will be spread evenly on using this depending on your character's level. It will remove any point distributions that were custom. **NOTE2: Make sure you are in the third person view before editing your character, otherwise you will be invisible, and unable to see the changes made on your character **'NOTE3:' can be Used as Vampire to fix Odd Skin/Facecolor Matchings and will not Spread your Stamina/Magica/Health Levels while you use it as Vampire, if you changed something while be Vampire and Cure yourself with lycanthropy the light Skin will stay...but also here you can use Showracemenu and alter it back to normal again without merging Stam/Magic/Health (can only confirm this as Argonian) **'NOTE4:' will NOT modify your attributes/skills/points/etc. unless you change the race, sex, or select a preset from the list. Modifying purely cosmetic things like skin color/warpaint/hair/face shape/etc. will leave your points unchanged. TIP: if the character moves it's hands in front like they were tied, it's a clear indication that the skills will be messed up; if the hands remain parallel to the body it's fine. **'NOTE5:' A way to fix the modified attributes error is to simply re-equip your gear. It may not be the best fix but it is better than nothing. **'NOTE6: '''will remove racial resistances when used until you re-load from the main menu.' ' *'TGM''' - Toggle God Mode (invincible, also removing encumbering effect, removing shout cooldown, and granting unlimited magicka and stamina) *'TIM' - Toggle Immortal Mode (makes it so your health will never reach zero no matter what even though you still take damage, but you can't die (final blow animations won't kill you either) and nothing extra, which is why it's not the same command as TGM) *'TCL' - Toggle Collision (no clipping mode; interacting possible, walk pointing up to fly into the air) *'TM' - Toggle Menus (Removes the HUD and other dialogue texts) *'TMM (0)' - >'SETS not toggle!'< Map Markers (all locations, tmm 1 shows, tmm 0 clears)(tmm 0 will clear any existing locations previously found) *'TFC' - Toggle freefly cam (removes the body and set the camera free, you will not be able to interract) *'TAI' - Toggle Artificial Intelligence (freezes npc, they can't walk, move, or anything.) *'TCAI' - Toggle Combat Artificial Intelligence (same as TAI; however only makes the NPC not being able to combat) *'TDetect' - Toggle AI Detection (You can steal all you want and no one will see you, doesn't work with pickpocketing) *'TC '- Toggle Controls Driven (if used when highlighting an NPC, will transfer control to said NPC, but any command inputted will be applied to player as well. e.g. if you hold forward, both player and controlled NPC will move forward, best to make sure player is in a safe position when using this) Codes using player target command: *'player.addperk '' - ( 000581e7 for Augmented Flames level 1 ; "player.addperk 000581e7") **(To find the perk id type 'help "perk name" 4', then add each level in order). Make sure to put double quotes around perks with a space in them. (This also works with items if you needs to find out their code.) **Some perk id's are listed at Console Perk Codes **This command is currently glitched and the perks might not take effect. *'''player.removeperk '' - Removes a learned perk; does not return the point used to gain the perk. Useful for manually respec-ing your character if you have misallocated a perk. *'player.addspell '' - Adds a spell, disease, or power to your character. (Examples: "player.addspell 0007e8e1" for Raise Zombie; "player.addspell 000b8780" for Sanguine Vampiris) *'player.additem '' ''' - (F # for gold, A # for lockpick ; "player.additem F 100" adds 100 gold for example) Skyrim Item Codes *'player.additem' ' -1 will remove an item from your inventory of that ID. Good for stuck quest items. *'player.removeitem' '' 1'' will also remove an item from your inventory of that ID. *'player.drop ' - This will drop however much of that item you have. This is useful if you get a quest item stuck in your inventory and you don't want to just delete it. **NOTE: BE WARNED! if you drop the Elder Scroll from your inventory, it will disappear! *'player.showinventory' - Lists all items in your inventory and their codes. PgUp and PgDwn to scroll through. *'player.setcrimegold ''XXX' - Set it high if you want to fight, set it at 0 if you want to be free. **'NOTE: Each city has a different bounty which requires the faction id to be included in the syntax to work properly. Faction id's can be found by typing 'help "city name" 4' then using the id number following FACTN: in the above format. *'''player.setlevel ''X'' - Make X equal your desired character level. *'player.moveto X' - Can move you to an NPC. X'' stands for the NPC's refID. Example: If you wanted to move your character to Wujeeta, you would type into the console: player.moveto 00019DDF *'player.teachword '' teaches a word of power to a shout, words can be found with the "help 4" command and are recognizable by the WOOP tag. **'NOTE:' the words are not written as they appear in the shout menu, instead they're written as they sound in draconic using the font developed for that language. As such, certain words might be written like N4 instead of Nah (which is the second word in Whirlwind Sprint). Most words however are written normally and should not be hard to find out. - List of words as they sound. *'player.setav - '''Sets the Actor Value to amount. **'player.setav '' - Sets skill directly to . Example: marksman 50 sets your archery to 50. **'player.setav '' - This also works attributes such as health, stamina, magicka, meleedamage, and carryweight. Note that certain attributes (such as carryweight) may revert to their original values upon loading a game. **'player.setav dragonsouls '- Set the number of dragonsouls. **'player.setav shoutrecoverymult ' - Changes the cooldown of dragon shouts. The default multiplier is 1''. A multiplier of ''0 will cause instantaneous cooldown. Higher values will make shouts take longer to recover. **'''player.setav speedmult '' - Where equals your movement speed percentage as an integer value. (100 = 100%). To enable the new movement speed, you have to activate sneaking, running or drawing/sheathing your weapon(s) once. (NOTE: Using this can cause instability and crashes if you run into a new area too quickly) *'player.modav ' '' - Modifies the Actor Value by amount. This command can modify the same values that ''player.setav does, but acts as a permanent buff or debuff rather than changing the base amount. **'player.modav ' - Buffs or debuffs a skill by . The skill name can be found from the skill list, and equals the value you want to increase/decrease the skill. Example: If your Block skill is 30, "player.modav block 10", adds a +10 buff to your Block, setting its total value to 40 (with the skill level appearing green as if a spell or item is affecting the skill). Using "player.modav block -10" would activate a permanent debuff to your Block and set it to 10 (with the skill level appearing in red). Using this allows you to have the benefits of a high skill level and still gain levels normally, as it counts like a magical buff instead of changing the base skill number. **'player.modav ' - Attributes such as health, stamina, magicka, meleedamage, and carryweight can be given buffs or debuffs as well. Unlike player.setav, player.modav changes to secondary attributes (such as carryweight) will stick around after loading saves. **'player.modav dragonsouls' - Gives number of dragon souls. *'player.forceav' - should be avoided for use, as it overrides/ignores game's automatic calculations such as item bonuses, spell bonuses, etc. *'player.placeatme' - Places an item or actor next to the player. (for example, player.placeatme 457FC, would create a generic Wood Elf NPC next to you. **NOTE: Be careful when placing an actor next to you. If you place a named NPC at you it will make a copy and you will have two copies of the same NPC following the exact same script as the other. *'setessential' 0, setessential 1 - make NPC mortal / immortal. This requires the base ID, not the reference ID displayed by clicking the NPC with the console active. Base IDs are listed on the page for the NPC here. **This makes the npc of your choice "immortal", where as they would just kneel down if their HP Drops to 0 and then recover slowly to get back up. Other helpful codes: *bat - You can create a notepad or text document to create several "batch" or list of commands to all be executed at once. All you have to do is open notepad and start type commands and start a new line for each one. This is especially helpful if you want to do a number of things such as adding materials, potions, ingredients, etc., without the need to keep minimizing and looking up the code, etc. **'NOTE: '''After you make your text document, just place it in the root of your installation folder for skyrim. Be sure to also save it as a .txt format. *'help''' - Use by itself to show all console commands with descriptions. Add descriptors to search for IDs. (ex: help "elven armor" 0 will show the ids of all items that include "elven armor" in their name. (the 0 sets the limits for the search function, 0 being no limits) This can be quite useful as it can search nearly anything in the game including dialog options, places, spells, etc. *'movetoqt xxx' - Teleports you to the quest marker, replace xxx with quest ID (for example: taking a Thieves Guild burglary side quest you input "movetoqt tgrbe"). *'showquesttargets' - Shows all current quest IDs, note: Having more than four quest or more may have some quest IDs will be cut off when displayed in console(You can scroll through console using Page Up and Page Down keys on the keyboard). *'AdvSkill' - Give the player the desired amount of skill usage points onehanded 100 (after some testing the number placed at the end of the command would indicate usage points, not skill points, for example: if you used advskill onehanded 100, it would be the equivalent of 100 swings of a one handed sword, not 100 skill points.) - Skill List *'IncPCS' - Increase the players skill points by one point onehanded - Skill List *'qqq' - quits the game without exiting to the main menu. *'unlock' - Target the desired chest or door by clicking on it and then type "unlock" *'lock XXX' - You can lock chests and door, or people by targeting them and typing "lock" followed by the level of difficulty you wish to set it at. *'kill' - Target your enemy by clicking on them once in the console menu and type "kill" and it does just that. *'killall' - Kills all hostiles in your immediate vicinity *'resurrect' - Killed someone you didn't mean to? Target them once in the console menu and type "resurrect" and it will bring them back from the grave as they were before the fight started. (add a one after resurrect, and they will just stand up alive, their items won't respawn, so if you take all the gear, weapons off a character, then 1 they will stand up naked. Useful for giving characters gear they wouldn't have normally. *'removeallitems' - Target the desired character from the console menu and then type "removeallitems" and they will be stripped of everything in their inventory, including their clothes. *'removeallitems player -' strip all items and transfer into the player's inventory. *'psb' - (Populate Spell Book) Unlocks all spells in-game and unlocks all shouts. Note that using this command will unlock spells, even those used to test Skyrim. *'caqs' - Complete all Quest Stages (May also cause bugs where you will be frozen and unable to move.) *'player.advlevel' - Force a Level Up (Does not add ability to pick a new perk) *'enableplayercontrols' - This command is used to enable controls during cinematics when they're disabled. Occasionally the game will glitch, instead of reloading put in this command and carry on. *'sexchange' - Changes the gender of the targeted NPC, or the player's character otherwise (Helpful for getting stubborn arrows relieved from the body) *'set timescale to #' - Set the rate at which time passes (16 is the default, 1 is realtime) *'sw' - "Start Weather", which will bring on the sequence of the current weather to the one specified (usage: sw (WeatherID), which for instance, sw c8220 will likely make a rainstorm form (though it may vanish quickly depending on which area of the game your in, due to the area's climate being forced (like where rain isn't common)). See Weather IDs (Skyrim) for more weather IDs to use. *'fw' - "Force Weather", which will automatically change the current weather to the one specified (usage: fw (WeatherID), which for instance, "fw 10fef8" forces the darkened Sovngarde weather no matter which area of the game you're in (may also vanish as with the sw command). See Weather IDs (Skyrim) for more weather IDs to use. Codes using NPC target (click NPC then type code): *'additem '' ''' - Can be used to deck out your follower, or set the barter gold amount for a merchant ("additem F 1000" adds 1000 gold to their available amount) Skyrim Item Codes *'modav ' - Adds the specified amount to the NPCs current value. Can be used to make followers practically immortal by using "health" as the value and a high number for amount. Skyrim Actor Values *'forceav '- Forces the specified value to the amount selected. Skyrim Actor Values *'setav ' - As above, but some values don't stay set through saves. Skyrim Actor Values *'player.setrelationshiprank ' '- '''used to set an NPCs disposition towards the player. IE "player.setrelationshiprank player 4" will set the selected NPC's relationship rank to 4 (the highest). **If this doesn't help when attempting to add Follower dialogue to an NPC, as it didn't for me, try '''setrelationshiprank '''and ''then 'player.setrelationshiprank '. Coupled with the above faction modification, this works on all nonessential NPCs in my experience. Codes using Object target (click object then type code), very useful for housedecoration: *GetPos - Returns the position value of given axis(x,y, z) of the target *SetPos - Sets the position value of given axis(x,y, z) of the target. *GetAngle - Returns the value of given rotational axis(x,y,z) of the target. *SetAngle - Sets the value of given rotational axis(x,y,z) of the target (the change happens when the targeted object is picked up). *MarkForDelete - Seems to delete an item from your house. Category:Console commands Category:Skyrim